Changes
by Jenn11
Summary: A post Series Finale fic. DylanTrance and RhadeGillian his wife
1. Chapter 1

Title: Changes

Author: Jenn

Pairings: Trance/Dylan, Rhade/Gillian

A/N: Takes places several months after the Series Finale. The Abyss, Worldship and Neitzians have all been defeated. The story begins at a Reception the Commonwealth is holding to celebrate. Doyle stayed on Terazed, and is no longer with the Andromeda.

PS: I've created a new Yahoo Group for us Dylan/Trance shippers! I'm thinking we can post fan fic there, or just discuss or favorite Dylan/Trance scenes and episodes. . . .Thanks to Frosted Gem for letting me know the URL didn't come through the first time I posted this. For some reason the URL isn't uploading correctly on this story, so I'll just add it on my Author Profile Page. Sorry for the trouble. . . .

CHAPTER 1

Dylan's eyes went wide as Trance walked into the reception. She wore a cream colored silk gown, and looked stunning. Finally dragging his eyes away from her he looked around and saw that he was far from the only man who'd noticed her.

When he looked back at her, she smiled and he returned her smile as he walked towards her. Rhade, standing beside his wife, noticed Dylan's moth-to-a-flame movement and smiled. He'd wondered how long it would take Dylan to open his eyes and notice Trance as more than a crew mate and friend.

Gillian noticed her husband's distraction, and followed his gaze. "They make a lovely couple," she noted in soft tone only her husband would hear.

"Yes, they do," he agreed, smiling at her. Without conscious thought, but rather an instinctive movement, he leaned in and kissed her.

"Dylan," Trance greeted, when he got to her.

Hearing the music start Dylan grinned. "Shall we dance?"

Trance also grinned, remembering when they'd danced to Harpers music on the Andromeda. "I'd love to."

Rommie smiled as she saw Dylan and Trance dancing. Not far away Rhade was dancing with his wife. And one of the diplomats had apparently captured Beka's attention, since they stood near a window talking quietly. Not surprisingly, Harper was flirting with one of the many beautiful women at the reception. All was well, she decided.

"It's been a long time since we've done this," Trance said.

"Yes, it has," Dylan agreed, remembering dancing with her to Harpers music years before. "We'll have to do it more often."

"I'd like that," she agreed.

"Have I mentioned that you look beautiful tonight?"

"Thank you, Dylan. And you look very nice yourself," she said. He did look good in his dress uniform, so she wasn't lying, but she actually preferred it when he wore more casual clothing.

"I hadn't realized the reception was going to be this big," Dylan noted, looking at all the people in the room.

"There's a lot to celebrate. We've defeated the Abyss, the Worldship, and the Nietzians," Trance reminded him.

"I just wonder how long this peace will last."

"Dylan, don't waste this time worrying about the next crisis," Trace advised.

"You're right," Dylan admitted, smiling down at her. "I just want to be ready."

"You will be. We will be," she corrected.

"Good enough for me," Dylan said. He trusted Trance. If she said they'd be ready, they would be.

After the dance Rhade and Gillian joined Dylan and Trance.

After the greetings Gillian looked at Dylan.

"There's something I've wanted to speak with you about. I would like to join Rhade on the Andromeda, as would our children. The Andromeda is clearly his home now, and that means it is where his family should be."

"I'd planned to speak to you about it in private, Dylan," Rhade said. It was something he and Gillian had discussed, but he'd planned to wait until the next day to talk with Dylan.

"I think it's a great idea. There are plenty of empty crew quarters for you to choose from," Dylan said.

"Thank you, Dylan," Gillian said, giving him a grateful smile.

A few minutes later Rhade and Gillian left to go home and see their children. Since returning hade had made it a point to tell his children good night whenever possible.

Trance looked up at Dylan, a happy smile lighting her face. "I think this is going to lead to a very happy future for them."

"That's good to hear," he said, returning her smile.

Several feet away Beka and Harper stood by the refreshment table. "They sure look cozy," Harper noted, nodding toward Trance and Dylan.

"They've always been close," Beka said with a shrug.

"Yeah, you're right," agreed Harper. But he kept watching as the couple quietly talked. There was just something. . . a connection. Beka was right, they'd always been close, but since they returned to the Commonwealth, and Trance got her memory back, it seemed liked they were getting even closer. Even more connected. And before their little detour to Seefa he wouldn't have thought that was possible.

"Are you going back to the Andromeda?" Trance asked Dylan a few hours later as they left the Reception.

"Yeah. You?"

"Yes."

The trip to Andromeda was mostly silent, but comfortable, as was the trip through Andromeda's corridors.

"Good night, Trance," Dylan said once they were outside her quarters, his were a bit further down the corridor.

"Good night, Dylan. Sleep well."

"You too," he said, before leaning down to kiss her cheek.

Trance waked into her quarters with a slightly bemused expression. It was hardly the first time Dylan had kissed her cheek, but after spending much of the evening dancing together it somehow felt as if it meant something more.

Dylan had the same bemused look on his face as he walked to his quarters. He honestly couldn't have said why he'd kissed her. Not that he hadn't kissed her cheek before, but. . . tonight had been a breath away from kissing her lips instead. He couldn't help but wonder what her reaction would have been if he had.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Changes

Author: Jenn

Pairings: Trance/Dylan, Rhade/Gillian

A/N: This chapter is a bit more focused on Rhade and his wife, but I promise next chapter more on Trance and Dylan. Athena is going to help Dylan and Trance see the truth. . . . .

Rommie and Dylan walked into Andromeda's Mess Hall to find Trance, Beka and Harper already there. Rhade had requested that they all meet for dinner so that he could introduce them to his children. It had been decided that Rhade and Gillian would remain in his quarters and their children would have the room across from them, and the rooms on either side of them.

A few minutes later Rhade and Gillian entered with their three children. All three had dark hair, like their parents. One girl was clearly older, 14 or 15 Beka guessed. Harper noticed that she already showed signs of being as beautiful as her mother. The younger two seemed to be about the same age, maybe 9 or 10 years old. The boy was a bit taller, but the resemblance was uncanny. They were clearly twins.

"Children, I'd like you to meet my friends. Dylan Hunt, you've all heard about."

Dylan smiled. "Don't believe everything you hear. Welcome aboard the Andromeda."

"You've met Rommie," Rhade said.

She smiled at the children. At first she'd been concerned when she learned she'd be having children aboard, but in helping them set up their quarters she'd quickly become somewhat fond of them. Not that she would ever admit that.

"Beside Dylan is Trance."

"Hello," she greeted them. "I think we're going to be friends," she added with a smile.

"You're very pretty," said the younger girl.

"Thank you," Trance replied. "So are you."

Rhade concealed a smile. Just like her mother, Athena rarely failed to speak what was on her mind. Ares and Persephone were a bit more guarded in their speech, like he tended to be. Some of the unguarded comments he'd made on Seefra, while drunk, came to his mind, but he pushed the memories away.

"Beka is the ship's pilot. . . .And The Nietzian Matriarch," Rhade added, giving her a slight bow.

"Let's forget that little detail, huh kids?" she said with a warm smile. "Just call me Beka."

"And last, but not far from least, I am Seamus Harper, genius engineer," Harper cut in before Beka and Rhade could get into another of their arguments over her being the Matriarch.

Rhade then introduced his children, an unmistakable pride in his voice. "This is Persephone," he said, indicating the oldest girl, who stood close beside him. "And Ares and Athena," he continued, motioning to the twins.

The kids were a bit overwhelmed. They had just met not one, but two, of the greatest legends in their people's history. Ares and Persephone glanced between the two legends, Dylan and Beka, but Athena looked at Trance. Seeing the girl looking at her Trance gave a warm, reassuring smile.

Several minutes later they were all sitting and eating, and the children lost their shyness.

An hour later Dylan and Trance were walking towards Command together. "I think having the children here will be a good thing," she told him.

"So do I," Dylan agreed. "It's certainly made Rhade happy. Happier than I've ever seen him."

"Yes. He loves his family very much." After a moment's pause Trance continued. "It doesn't bother you? Seeing him with his wife? Here on Andromeda."

"Of course not. I'm happy for him. Why would that bother me, Trance?"

"Because you'd planned to have Sara here on the Andromeda with you, as your wife."

"I've had a long time to get used to the idea that will never happen. Sara is my past. I can't keep holding on to that. Or to her. The life I have now isn't the life I'd planned on, but I don't think most people end up with the life they'd planned on. And besides. . .I have you," he added, smiling at her.

"Yes. I'll always be with you," she promised.

That sparked a memory and he stopped, just outside the door to Command, and turned to face her. "Trance, while you were trapped in Methos 2 I asked the . . .imposter a question. I asked what she saw in the future. She said 'I see you.' Do you know what she meant?"

"She wasn't really an imposter. She was a me, from one of my possible futures. Once I became a black hole. If I'd returned to The Nebula instead of staying with you. You're not just a Paradine, Dylan. You're my Guardian. We're connected. It makes sense that you would be in any of my possible futures. Even hers."

Dylan nodded. He had a feeling Trance wasn't telling him everything, but that was nothing new. And he'd long ago learned to trust her judgement as far as how much she could tell them.

Over the next weeks things settled into a comfortable routine. The children took to calling Beka and Trance, Aunt Beka and Aunt Trance. They would have done the same for Rommie, but she firmly, though not unkindly, asked them not to call her Aunt. She really didn't think it appropriate for a Warship's avatar. Harper loved being Uncle Harper, and Dylan enjoyed his role as Uncle Dylan.

Athena spend a great deal of time with Trance. Trance was pleased, but not surprised, at how quickly Athena picked up the way the things in Med Deck worked, and Athena also enjoyed helping Trance with the plants in the Hydroponics Bay. Ares spent as much time as he was allowed to on Command, with either his father or Dylan. He was wise enough to know when he could ask questions, and when to simply stay out of the way. Persephone spent a great deal of time with Beka, when she wasn't with her father. It had very quickly become obvious to the crew that Persephone was a 'Daddy's Girl'. As the oldest she'd had the most time with him before he'd left Terazed, and they'd always been close.

Late one night Gillian woke up. Reaching over for Rhade she found he was gone. A second later she saw him looking out the window. She quietly got up and went to stand behind him, wrapping her arms around him.

Feeling her familiar touch he turned to face her, and wrapped his arms around her. "I didn't mean to wake you. I'm sorry."

"Being alone woke me. What's troubling you?"

"I still sometimes fear that this is all a dream. That I'll wake up back on Seefra. . . alone. Without you. Without our children."

She placed a kiss on his shoulder. "This isn't a dream. I'm here with you. Our children are nearby, safe and well. Everything is as it should be."

"I was so lost without you. I had no hope. No faith. Nothing to hold to. Nothing to believe in. The things I did. . ."

"Don't matter," she cut in. "All that matters is that you're back, and we're together. I have my husband and our children have their father. That is what matters, not what you did on Seefra. Seefra was the dream. . . the nightmare. But it's over now. Let me help you forget that nightmare," she said softly, and began leading him back to bed.

"Yes, help me forget," he whispered against her lips.

"With pleasure," she whispered back as they fell back onto the bed together.

A/N:

Frosted Gem: THANKS! Hope you'll like this chapter.

Midnightzstorm: Thanks! Glad you liked the beginning.

Max: Well, you are the one who first inspired me to write for Dylan and Trace, wso I'm glad you like the story. Thank you.

STKitty65cat: Well, Season 5 was FAR from my favorite, but I hope you get to see it soon. I hope you'll like this chapter. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Changes

Author: Jenn

Pairings: Trance/Dylan, Rhade/Gillian

CHAPTER 3

A week later Trance and Athena were walking through the Hydroponics Bay.

"You haven't told him, have you?" asked Athena

"Told who?"

"Dylan. You haven't told him that you love him, have you?" Athena repeated her question.

"What makes you think I love him?" Trance asked.

"You look at him the same way Mom looks at Dad. It's obvious you love him, so why haven't you told him?"

"Because he doesn't love me. Or at least he's not in love with me," Trance corrected herself. She didn't doubt that Dylan cared about her, even loved her, but that was very different from him being in love with her.

"I think he does," Athena stubbornly insisted. "He looks at you the same way, when he knows you aren't looking. When he walks into a room, you're the first one he looks for. If you walk into a room with someone else, you're the one he sees first. And there's this tone in his voice that he only gets when he's talking to you."

Before Trance could answer Andromeda's holographic form shimmered into view. "Athena, your mother is looking for you."

"I'll be right there," she answered.

Andromeda's holographic form remained, even after Athena left.

"She made some very valid observations. I would not have worded things the way she did, but I have to agree that there is substantial evidence that you and Dylan are in love, but not admitting it," Andromeda said.

With that, the hologram vanished, and Trance was left alone to think about what Athena and Andromeda had said.

Almost an hour later Dylan walked into the Hydroponics Bay. "Trance?"

There was no answer, so he called again, "Trance?"

She still didn't answer, but he saw her. Beginning to worry, he hurried towards her and put a hand on her shoulder. She startled at the unexpected contact.

"Trance, are you okay?"

"Dylan, you startled me."

"Are you okay?" he repeated.

Seeing the concern in his eyes Trance answered. "I'm fine. Is there something you needed?"

"No. Athena said you wanted to see me," he told her.

Trance let out a sigh. "That meddling child," she muttered, but there was no true anger in her voice.

"What's going on Trance?"

Trance grinned, deciding to be honest with him, but make something of a joke out of it, and see what his reaction would be. "Athena is convinced that we're in love. I think sending you here is her way of playing matchmaker." Trance decided not to mention that Andromeda also thought they were in love.

Dylan smiled. "Did she happen to say why she thinks we're in love?"

"She says we look at each other the way Rhade and Gillian look at each other. I suppose she's also noticed how much time we spend together."

Dylan saw that Trance seemed to be treating it as a child's fantasy, but there was something in her eyes that caught his attention. He reached out and gently lifted her chin until she met his eyes. "Do you think she's right?"

"I don't know," Trance told him.

"Neither do I," he replied. "Should we find out?"

"Find out? How?"

His answer was to lean forward and kiss her.

At first it was just a whisper. The softest of contacts. Neither was sure who deepened the kiss, and neither cared.

Dylan's only coherent thoughts were how soft her lips were and how perfectly her body fit against his. Trance felt the connection they shared somehow deepening, changing.

After a few moments they broke apart, needing to breathe. "I think we have our answer," Dylan murmured.

"I think we do," she agreed, with a smile. "So what do we do now?"

"What do you want to do?"

"I want to see how this possible future turns out."

"That sounds like a good idea," he agreed. "So how about dinner in my quarters this evening?"

"I'll be there."

"Wearing that dress you wore to the reception?"

"Maybe," she teased.

"I'd better get back to Command," he said, his voice tinged with regret. Taking her hand he lifted it to his lips.

A/N:

STKitty65Cat: Yeah, they all deserve to be happy after Seefra. Thank You! Enjoy Season 5.

Janeta siri: THANKS! Hope you like this chapter.

Max: Thank you! I'll try to have the next chapter up soon. It's when the action and plot begin. . .

DestinyKsofsb: I've thought about doing a simple Rhade/Gillian story. . . Since you've asked I'll try to work on one. . . . THANKS!


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Changes

Author: Jenn

Pairings: Dylan/Trance, Rhade/Gillian

CHAPTER 4

"Andromeda," Dylan called.

Andromeda's holographic form shimmered into place in front of him. "Yes, Captain?"

"Please engage Privacy Mode," he requested.

"Yes, Captain. May I ask if that request has anything to do with Trance approaching your quarters wearing the dress she wore to the Commonwealth reception?"

Dylan smiled. Trace was wearing The Dress.

"I'll take that smile as a yes," Andromeda said, then disappeared.

A few seconds later Dylan heard the chime from his door.

A moment later Trance was inside, and Dylan greeted her with a brief, light, kiss on the lips. Just enough contact to tease them both, make them both want more.

Trance's response was to lean in against him and kiss him deeply. Dylan wrapped his arms around her and held her even closer. A moment later they broke apart, and she rested her head on his chest. She could hear his heart beating more quickly than normal and a small smirk formed on her lips.

Both were content to remain like that for a few minutes, then Trance leaned back in his arms. "Hungry?"

"Starving," he replied. His tone was neutral, but the look in his eyes told her exactly what he was hungry for, and it wasn't food. But despite the desire she saw in his eyes, and knew was matched by the desire in her own eyes, he led her to the table.

On Command Deck the view screen shifted to show Andromeda's image. "I have a message coming in. It's from Terazed," she told Rhade, who was taking his shift.

"On screen."

Doyle appeared onscreen, but she wasn't looking at them. It looked as if she was in a windowless room, and they couldn't' see what kind of door the room might have. It was not her voice that spoke. "I have your friend, Captain Hunt. If you want her alive you will return to Terazed. You'll receive further instructions when you get here. You have one day." The communication abruptly ended.

Rhade noticed that the voice wasn't natural. It was being distorted, made unrecognizable.

"Andromeda, get Dylan and the others up here, please," Rhade said as her image appeared on screen again.

Since Dylan had engaged Pivacy Mode Rommie went to get him and Trance, while Andromeda's holographic self gave the news to Beka and Harper.

Dylan and Trance were about half way through their meal when the door chimed.

"Something's wrong. Very wrong," Trance said, a troubled look replacing the happy expression that she'd had seconds earlier.

Dylan stood and walked to the door. "Rommie. This had better be good."

"I'm afraid it's bad, Captain. You'd better come to Command immediately."

A few minutes later Dylan, Trance and Rommie walked into Command. Beka was already there with Rhade, and Harper entered from the opposite door at almost the same time they walked in.

Beka raised an eyebrow when she saw Trance in the dress, and Harper gave her a curious look.

"What's going on Rhade?" Dylan asked.

"This came in a few minutes ago," Rhade answered.

Andromeda replayed the transmission for them.

"We're going to Terazed, right?" Harper asked, looking at Dylan.

"We're going to Terazed," he confirmed.

Beka was already moving to the pilot's chair, as Andromeda readied for Slip Stream. But she made a mental note to remember to ask Trance about the dress later. .. once they had Doyle safely back.

Trance slipped away to change out of her dress. When she returned a few minutes later Rhade, Dylan and Rommis were gathered around Weapon's Control, planning what to do when they got to Terazed. A moment later Rhade gave Dylan a nod and walked away, leaving Command.

Harper, seeing that Trance had returned, moved to stand beside her. "So what was with the dress?" he asked.

"Dylan and I were having dinner."

"So are you two . . . . you know. . . together? Cause if so, I gotta say, it's about time," he told her with a smile.

"Harper, we've always been together, he's my Guardian," she said, purposely pretending not to understand him.

"That's not what I mean and you know it," he replied, scowling.

"Yes, Harper. We're together now, she admitted, unable to hide the happiness in her eyes and voice.

Happy for her, he leaned in and gave her a hug.

Gillian looked up as Rhade walked into their quarters. "What's wrong?" she asked, seeing the look on his face.

"Someone has kidnapped Doyle. We're heading to Terazed. I'm going to call some of my contacts and see if I can find out anything."

"Should I leave?" she offered.

"No," he answered, taking her hand and lifting it to his lips.

She sat just out of the camera's pick up range and listened to the conversations.

His friends knew nothing, but promised to see what they could find out before the Andromeda arrived.

Gillian was with Rhade when he returned to Command.

"It's ready no," Rommie was saying as they entered.

"What's ready?" Rhade asked.

"I asked Rommie to see if she could compensate for the distortion and let us hear the actual vice," Trance answered.

The recording played again, with the voice sounding much more natural.

"It doesn't sound familiar at all," Dylan said after they'd heard it three times.

"Nor to me," Rhade agreed.

"It does to me," Gillian said, causing everyone to look at her. "I can't put it to a name or face, but it does sound familiar."

Rhade was not really all that surprised. He'd been off Terazed for three years, it made sense that Gillian, who'd remained on Terazed would have a better chance of knowing the voice. But he was also worried. If she recognized the voice, it meant it was someone on Terazed. Someone he knew. So why was the message directed to Dylan? It didn't make sense.

Trance had a thoughtful look on her face, her thoughts much the same as Rhade. Somehow, Rhade was the key to this mystery. Could this all be a ploy to get Rhade back to Terazed, rather than Dylan? The more she thought of it, the more sure of it she became. The message directed to Dylan was a ruse. A way to misdirect them.

A/N:

Max: Sorry, that's a bad habit of mine ;-) THANKS! Hope you like this chapter, even if it is more of a tease than the last one. Pooor Dylan and Trance just don't get to have their romantic dinner. . . .yet. ;-)

STKitty65cat: Thank you! Well, now you have Harper's reaction. The others will have their change to react in future chapters.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry it's been so long since I've updated. . .

CHAPTER 4

"Entering the Terazed System," Andromeda announced.

"Scan for Doyle," Dylan ordered once they were in orbit.

"I've located her," Andromeda reported a moment later.

"This is far too easy," Rhade said from his place at Weapons Control.

"Yes, it is," Dylan agreed.

"I have scanned the area. I detect nothing out of the ordinary," Andromeda reported.

"But she is being held in the middle of the city, and there are thousands of people in the area. Which means we can't go in shooting," Dylan noted. "We'll go down in the Maru."

"She's ready to go," Harper said. Since there had been nothing for him to do on the trip to Terazed he'd kept himself busy working on the Maru.

They were surprised to find no guards as they entered the building. And even more surprised when they reached the right floor and still found no guards.

"We're sure this is the right place?"

"Yes," Harper and Rommie answered together.

"This is way too easy," Dylan muttered.

It took Harper only a minute to break the code of the door lock.

Hearing the door open Doyle stood up, ready to fight.

"Bet you're glad to see us," Harper quipped.

"Yes, Harper, I am," Doyle agreed with a smile.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, Dylan."

"Let's get out of here. Explanations and questions can wait," Dylan said, even though he had questions he wanted to ask Doyle.

Half an hour of talking revealed no answers. But they were all convinced that Doyle's abduction was some kind of ploy to get them to Terazed.

As they all left Command Deck, Rhade was worried. Gillian and the children had gone down to their home on Terazed. As he took a slip fighter back down to Terazed to join them, he decided that in the morning he would talk to Gillian about them all staying on Andromeda until they figured out what was going on.

Vance Reed watched as Gillian and the three children approached the house. When Gillian deactivated the security system he was ready and quickly slipped through a window into one of the guest rooms. Sure they wouldn't enter the room he sat down against the wall to wait. And while he waited he thought about the past.

Vance and Rhade had met in the Isolationist movement. He'd believed in the ideals of the movement, and he'd believed in Rhade. Then Rhade had left. He'd left the movement, the Homeguard and even Terazed itself. Without Rhade the movement had fallen apart. Everything Vance had believed in disappeared.

Vance had rejoiced when he'd heard that Rhade had returned. Now the movement could be reborn, he'd thought. But it hadn't happened. Rhade had helped bring Terazed even further into the Commonwealth, so that it would never leave. Rhade had taken away the thing that had meant the most to Vance, and he was now going to take away the thing that Rhade loved most. His family.

He'd been close before, then Rhade had taken his family off to the Andromeda. Beyond his reach. But Doyle had remained behind. He'd eventually decided to use her as bait, and it had worked. At this very moment Rhade and his new friends were rescuing Doyle. . . .not guarding Rhade's family.

Once the children had gone to sleep for the night he slipped into Athena's room. She never woke as he injected her with a sedative and took her to the guest room he'd been in. Now he had only to wait until Rhade arrived, and deactivated the security system again, allowing him to escape with Athena.

Arriving home well after dark, Rhade found Gillian waiting for him. He kissed her hand, in their usual greeting.

"You succeeded," she said with a quiet confidence.

"Yes. But there is something more going on. I just wish I knew what it was. . . Where are the children?"

"Asleep."

She leaned up and kissed him, and for several minutes they were totally focused on each other.

"Come to bed," Gillian said once they broke the kiss.

By unspoken agreement they stopped to check the children's rooms. Seeing Athena's empty bed, the pieces fell together and Rhade began cursing under his breath.

Dylan was taking his shift in Command, and Trance had joined. Their conversation was interrupted when Andromeda's face filled the screen.

"I have an incoming transmission from Rhade," she said, then her face disappeared, to show Rhade.

"What's wrong?" Dylan asked, seeing the rage burning in Rhade's eyes.

"They've taken Athena. Doyle was bait to get me back to Terazed," Rhade said.

"We'll find her, Rhade. We'll find your daughter," Dylan promised.

"Yes, we will find her," Trance said in a soft voice.

Hearing the certainty in Trance's voice, Rhade relaxed slightly, but rage stilled burned through him. He was going to kill whoever had taken his daughter.

A/N:

Max: Thanks! Sorry to have taken so long. . .

STKitty65Cat: Thank you! Hope you'll like this chapter.

NalanSpinderOfSouls: THANKS! Well, now you know why they went after Doyle. . . .


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Changes

Author: Jenn

Pairings: Dylan/Trance, Rhade/Gillian

CHAPTER 6

Half an hour later they were all gathered in Command. Rhade and Gillian had decided that she and the children should move back to the Andromeda, where it was safer.

Andromeda began. "I have scanned the planet several times. I'm unable to locate Athena's life signs."

"She's still alive. I'd know it if she wasn't," Ares said, his tone certain. Nietzian twins were, if anything, even more closely linked than human twins.

"Yes, she's still alive," Trance agreed.

"There are ways to disguise someone's life signs. Make 'em look different. I know some of the devices that do that. I'll get to work finding a way around them," Harper said.

"I'm receiving a transmission," Andromeda said.

The first image was a sleeping Athena. They were all relieved that she appeared unhurt. Harper's eyes focused on the small device on the side of her neck, exactly where his Port was on his neck. If he could figure out exactly which device they were using to distort her life signs it would be easier to find a way around it.

Then Vance stepped in front of the camera, blocking the view of Athena. "Welcome home, Rhade."

Rhade's hands closed into fists and he stepped forward without even realizing it. "Vance! Let her go!"

"Oh, don't worry. You'll get your daughter back. But not just yet." He held up a small medical injector. "This is a lethal dose of Neurodine," he informed them before turning and injecting Athena. "Easy enough for that ship of yours to cure. After all, you Neitzians have had the antidote since before the Commonwealth fell. But to get her that antidote, you have to find her. Once the Neurodine starts to work I'll contact you again. I had to watch as everything I believed in fell apart, and you're going to watch as your daughter dies."

With that, the transmission ended.

"What's Neurodine?" Doyle asked.

"A slow acting poison. It's especially lethal to Neitzians. Like he said, we have an antidote. But for it to work we have to get it in her within the next 72 hours," Dylan answered.

Trances eyes had a haunted look. She'd read about Neurodine. Those poisoned with Neurodine died in less than two weeks, and wished for death long before that. It was a slow, and horribly painful, way to die. Even if they got her the antidote in time Athena would still suffer a great deal. She'd been right when she'd told Dylan they'd find Athena. The question was if they would find her in time for it to do any good.

"Rommie, I need you to replay the first part of that transmission. Zoom in on the device on her neck. I need a better look at it," Harper said.

Andromeda did as requested, showing Harper a close up of the device. Picking up his information pad, Harper downloaded the picture into it. "I'll be in the machine shop," he said as he left Command.

"I'll trace the transmission back to it's source."

"I don't think she'll still be there," Trance said.

"I agree. Vance is probably moving her even as we're talking. I trained him well," Rhade added, self loathing in his voice. Gillian ran her hand slowly up and then back down his arm in a soothing motion.

"Even if they aren't still there, it'll give us a place to start our search from," Dylan said.

"I'm going to go see if there's anything I can do to help Harper," Persephone said. She really didn't think there would be anything, but she needed to feel as if she was doing something. Even if it was just handing Harper tools.

Rhade kissed her forehead. "We will get your sister back," he promised softly.

"I know you will, Father," she said.

An hour later Dylan, Rhade, Trance, Beka and Rommie were at the building Andromeda had determined Vance's message had come from. Ares was with them. He hoped that if he got close enough to his sister their connection as twins would allow him to sense were she was.

"Member of the isolationist movement met here sometimes," Rhade informed them. "I'll contact the Home Guard and have them search other places we met in case he moved her to one of them." Even as he said it, Rhade doubted Vance would be that stupid. He'd used this location to make a point, but wouldn't use another isolationist movement safe house.

When Dylan walked into another room, Trance followed him. She could sense, and shared, his frustration at having found nothing that would help them.

"We will find her Dylan," she said.

"But will it be in time?"

"In some possible futures, yes. In others. . . no. I can't tell yet which will be the our future."

He gave a nod. "Has Harper ever told you about the old Earth idea of wishing on a star?"

"No."

He moved closer and took her hand in his. "When people saw the first star at night they'd make a wish on it. I suppose it gave them hope. That's what you do for us, Trance. You give us hope. I'm not sure you know how amazing, how valuable, that is."

Releasing Dylan's hand, she stepped closer, wrapping her arms around his waist, and resting against him. He instinctively wrapped his arms around her as well, taking comfort in her nearness.

A few minutes later Beka appeared in the doorway. "Beka," Dylan greeted.

Trance turned in his arms, and looked at her friend. "Anything?"

"No. We were about to head back to Andromeda. It's good to see you to have figured things out between you," Beka said, with a small smile, before turning to leave.

A/N:

Max: Thanks. Hope you liked this chapter.

STKitty65cat: Thank you! They get her back. . . safely. . . we'll see ;-)

L.C.Botherton: Thanks! Glad you like the story, and how I'm writing Rhade and Dylan. More Trance/Dylan kissing coming soon. . . . 


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

As Athena awoke, she realized her hands and feet felt sore, and when she tried to move her fingers they were stiff and uncooperative. Looking around she saw that she wasn't in her own room, and fear began to take hold.

"Hello, Athena. I haven't seen you in a long time," Vance said.

"Vance? Where are we? What happened?" she asked, recognizing him.

"How do you feel?" he asked, rather than answer her questions.

This made Athena suspicious, but she answered anyway. After all, she remembered him as her father's friend. "My hands and feet are really sore. And they feel stiff too."

"Why don't we call your parents. Would you like that?"

"Yes! Please!"

"Okay, We'll call them," he said, with a smile. But something in his eyes and tone told Athena she shouldn't trust him.

On the Andromeda, the view screen changed to show Vance. "Hello again, Rhade. There's someone here who wants to talk to you. But first, where is the beautiful Gillian?"

"I'm here," she replied, stepping into view, and moving to stand beside Rhade.

Vance stepped to the side, allowing Athena to be seen. She jumped to her feet, but they wouldn't support her, and she'd have fallen if Vance hadn't caught her.

"Tell you mom and dad what's wrong," Vance ordered, the menace now clear in his tone.

Looking into the screen, she looked at her twin, who had moved to stand beside his parents. Even across the distance she could feel their bond, as their eyes locked and it gave her strength. "My hands and feet hurt. They don't want to work right either. What's wrong with me? What's happening?" She did a good job of keeping her voice calm and even, but the fear showed in her dark eyes.

That fear sent pain stabbing through Rhade. On Seefra he'd learned to channel pain into anger, and he did so now.

"We all know what's going to happen. That pain will spread through her body as the poison does it's work. And once the effect reaches her brain. . . but she still has a chance. She doesn't have to die," Vance taunted.

"Too bad the same can't be said for you," Rhade said, his voice colder than space itself.

Gillian stepped forward.

"But you can still choosehow you die, Vance. Give her back to us now, and I promise you a swift, painless death." 'Which is more than you deserve,' she silently added. "I know you. You aren't the kind of man who punishes the innocent to hurt the guilty. At least you didn't used to be. Have you really changed that much? Sunk that far?"

'The guilty'. 'The guilty'. The words echoed in Rhade's mind. Gillian had just declared him guilty. He was careful to keep the pain off his face. He refused to give Vance that satisfaction.

Dylan tensed as he listened to the exchange. Rhade was going to kill Vance for hurting Athena. His tone had left no doubt of that fact. Dylan doubted that anything would stop Rhade. And he wasn't even sure he wanted to try. He'd come to think of Athena as a niece, and wasn't feeling to forgiving toward Vance. But he pushed those thoughts aside. At the moment the important thing was to get Athena back. Then they could deal with Vance.

Ignoring the adults Ares began to speak in Twin. A made up language they had created as they grew up. "Do you know where you are? Can you see anything?"

Athena glanced around, and responded in Twin. "No. The room is small, and there aren't any windows. But the building feels. . .empty. Not abandoned. Like it was just built, maybe isn't finished yet, and it hasn't been used yet."

Ares was too familiar with his twin's uncanny ability to sense such things to question her statements.

Vance looked at Athena and scowled. He'd forgotten that the Twins could speak in a way no one else understood. He cut the connection, but wasn't too worried. Athena hadn't seen anything that could help them find her.

All attention in Command focused on Ares.

"She says that the building feels new. Like it's never been used. Maybe isn't even finished yet. There are no windows in the room she's in."

"After the battle with the Nietzian Prides and the World Ship a great many buildings were destroyed. There's been a lot of rebuilding on Terazed since the war ended," Doyle said.

Andromeda spoke next. "I am checking the Terazed records to see if he owns any of those new buildings, or is renting one."

Dylan managed a smile for Ares. "Good work."

Despite the circumstances Ares felt a surge of pride at the praise.

Rhade left Command. But not before Gillian had seen his eyes. She winced as she realized what she'd done. Realized how Rhade had taken what she'd said. She caught up to him in the Obs deck.

"Beloved, this is not your fault. You are not to blame."

"I heard what you sai. . . "

She, uncharacteristically, cut him off. "You heard me trying to get through to a mad man. But perhaps you are as mad as Vance. After all, what is madness but an inability to see and accept reality. And neither of you seem willing to see things as they really are."

Rhade turned to face her. "I am nothing like him! Nothing!"

Her perfect lips curved in the slightest of smirks. He'd fallen for her trap. "That's exactly my point. You are nothing like him. He is guilty. You are not. He took our daughter from her home. You will return her to her home. And when you bring her home, she will need her father. Whole and strong, not torn apart with needless, misdirected, guilt."

After a few seconds thought Rhade stepped forward and wrapped Gillian in a hug. "You'd think I'd have learned by now not to argue with you."

"Yes, you'd think," she agreed, turning her head slightly to place a kiss on his neck.

They stayed like that for several minutes. Gillian took comfort in Rhade's familiar, solid strength. And Rhade let himself enjoy the sense of peace that having Gillian in his arms always gave him. She always managed, without even trying, to quiet the demons that haunted him since he'd returned from Seefra.

In the machine shop, Andromeda shimmered into view. "Harper, Vance contacted us again, and I was able to get some additional views of the device on Athena's neck. Would you like to see them?"

"I'll take any view of that device I can get," he assured her. "You're the greatest RomDoll."

"I know," she said, before disappearing.

As Harper scanned through the new images, Persephone saw the smile on his face widen.

"YES! These are exactly what I needed! We're going to have your sister back soon," Harper said, looking up at Persephone.

"Thank you, Harper," she said, giving him a quick hug, before they got back to work.

In Command, Dylan noticed that Trace seemed distracted, and then a faint smile formed on her lips. He moved to stand beside her.

"Trance?"

"We're going to get her back in time, Dylan. Vance made his mistake."

"What are you talking about?"

"He underestimated Andromeda, and Harper."

Before Dylan could ask more questions Andromeda's image on the main screen spoke again. "I was able to get additional views of the masking device during that communication. Harper seems very pleased, and says they are just what he needs."

"Good work," Dylan told Andromeda, as he put his arm around Trance.

She leaned in against him, content in the knowledge that Athena would be found in time. "His need to gloat made him contact us, and let us see Athena. If he was smart he'd never have let Andromeda, and Harper, see that device. If Harper hadn't seen the device, he would not have been able to find a way to counter it in time."

"But now he will?"

"Now he will," she assured him.

Andromeda spoke again. "I cannot find any record of Vance owning or having a connection to any of the new buildings. I will continue to search the records."

A/N:

Benesound: Thank you! I'd thought of having Harpter eventually end up with Persephone. . . but I'll think about changing that to Harper/Rommie. . . Again, THANKS!

STKitty65Cat: Thanks! You're the best! And now you know they find Athena in time. . .


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

After an almost sleepless night Harper had found a way around the scrambler Vance was using to mask Athena's, and his own, life signs from Andromeda. As expected Andromeda located them in an area that was being rebuilt, after being severely damaged by the World Ship.

Sure that Andromeda wouldn't be able to find them, Vance hadn't taken any other security precautions, and the group from Andromeda easily made their way through the building.

Without a word being said, Rhade went straight for Vance. Doyle, Rommie, Harper and Trance made their way to the door that Andromeda's scans said Athena was behind. Harper made quick work of the lock.

"Trance! Rommie!" Athena greeted as they hurried into the room. Doyle stood guard at the door.

The pain and stiffness had spread up her arms and legs, and Athena found it hard, as well as painful, to move. Trance immediately pulled out the medical injector she'd brought and injected Athena with the antidote, and a pain killer. "Your father needs you," Trance said in a quiet voice. Rommie carefully picked the girl up and carried her out of the room that had been her prison.

Out in the main room the others had watched as Rhade demolished Vance. It couldn't really be called a fight, since Vance wasn't even close to a match for Rhade. Dylan saw that each blow Rhade landed was intended to inflict the maximum amount of pain and damage, but not be fatal. Rhade repeatedly sliced Vance with his bone blades, but made sure to miss the major veins and arteries to that Vance would not bleed out. Dylan knew he should try to stop Rhade, but he also knew it would be pointless.

A softly spoken word stopped Rhade mid blow. "Daddy."

Dropping Vance he turned to look at Athena, still being carefully held by Rommie. He couldn't kill Vance with his daughter watching. He couldn't let her see her father commit what amounted to cold blooded murder, no matter how justified he might believe it to be. Knowing how badly Vance was injured Rhade no longer considered him a threat, and hurried to gently take Athena from Rommie. She immediately wrapped her arms around his neck, not caring that it hurt.

Trance, Beka, Harper and Dylan were all focused on the heart melting reunion. Seeing his chance Vance gathered the last of his strength to pull his weapon. Less than a second after it left his pocket two force lance bolts hit him. Over his, now dead, body Doyle and Rommie gave each other small nods. Knowing their friends would be caught up in the emotion of the moment, they'd kept watch on Vance.

When the Maru got back to Andromeda, Gillian, Persephone and Ares were waiting just outside the hanger deck.

"Are you/we okay?" Ares asked, speaking in Twin, and using a word for 'we' unique to Twin. A word that linked them as one. A word they usually used as a way of saying that if one of hem was hurt, they were both hurt. If one was happy, they were both happy.

"I'm/we're fine," she replied, also in Twin.

Gillian stepped forward and kissed Athena's forehead. "Welcome home, Daughter." With the Neitzian reverence for family, calling someone by their familial relationship was considered an endearment.

"Sister, I've missed you," Persephone greeted, brushing a piece of hair back from her sister's face.

"We need to get her to the Medical Bay," Trance said.

A short time later Trance turned to face the others. "She'll be fine. The antidote is working. There are traces of a sedative, but not enough to matter. He probably gave it to her to get her out of your home without her waking up. To be honest, it might be best if I gave her another sedative, and let her sleep until the poison is out of her system."

"Speaking of sleep, now that we know she's okay, I'm going to go catch up on my sleep," Harper said. With a yawn, and a tired wave, he left.

Rhade's first instinct was to tell Trance to give Athena the sedative, and spare her any more pain. Looking into Gillian's eyes, he could see that she was thinking the same thing. After a long moment he spoke. "She's the one who will have to live with the pain, to not. It should be her choice."

"She is right here," Athena said, no small amount of indignation in her tone. "And I want to sleep. I'm tired of hurting." She also knew that now they were so close together Ares would feel her pain. Not to the same degree, but he would have a sense of it, and she didn't want him to suffer along with her.

"We'll be here when you wake up," Rhade promised her as Trance prepared the sedative.

A/N:

Max: Sorry for the long delays between chapters. My muse just doesn't want to cooperate on this story. . . Thanks for being patient, and the kind words.

ixDale: Thank you! I'll make next chapter a lot longer. I just wanted to let the rescue have its own chapter.

Benesound: Thanks! Glad you liked last chapter, and hope you liked this one. I'd added more 'Twin' conversation just for you;-)


End file.
